


Two out of a million stars

by flowersofromance



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Love, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersofromance/pseuds/flowersofromance
Summary: Love can shine like a star in the night. But even the brightest lights can go out. Sometimes you need the courage to tread new and unlit paths. Love can wait anywhere.
Relationships: Angie Marr/Johnny Marr, Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Two out of a million stars

_We were two out of a million stars which are getting further and further apart._

_Two out of millions of stars to be found from earth in the same sky but everyone disappears into its own space._

_*******************_

It was warm that evening in September. The loud music of the party still echoed in their ears. The rhythmic roar of the bass could be felt right into the stomach. 

Now they walked through the night and were fully aware that the rhythm of their hearts was no longer the same. Suddenly, however, this hadn't broken down on them. It had been happening for a long time and only by stubbornly ignoring from the two of them had they held out for so long.

There was a sad silence that hovered between them. There was no longer any reproach in the looks they gave each other. It was rather the relief that prevailed here. No more secrets and no more false promises. Even if there was still a lot to come for them in the future, that was clear to both of them. People liked to talk and preferably behind the back of others.

But there was definitely no turning back for either of them. On the one hand, because it would have been wrong to deny chances of real happiness for yourself and your partner, and on the other hand, because there was an existential reason that would probably never allow them to pick up where they left off. If both emotionally stumbled in completely different directions, then even the greatest effort did not help. Only the insight and in the best case the understanding for the other helped. It was just so incredibly disappointing.

They already made plans for the future. Everyone, absolutely everyone, had seen them both as the very perfect couple. They looked beautiful together. Externally and in many ways internally too. But when there was someone who was a thousand times better suited to their partner, it was disturbing. Yet nobody could turn a blind eye to it.

It didn't take many words to explain the situation. They were both aware of each other's knowledge. Maybe that's how it was when you've been together for so long. You knew how the other loved, and you definitely knew when your partner loved someone else.

_**********_

The wind blowing around them had grown cooler, the sky above was starry. They both knew they couldn't put it off any longer. The farewell. Of course they would continue to see each other, but it was a farewell to them as a couple.

When they stood in front of each other, they both felt it. A lump in her throat that opened a valve through her tear ducts. He wanted to take her in his arms, but she held him back.

 _"No, Johnny.. I can't.."_ She held out her hand for a brief moment, yet she didn't let it come to a touch between them. Within the next moment she turned and disappeared into the darkness. Only accompanied by the cool light of the stars that had already seen so much and still shone so bravely.

He hadn't noticed how long he'd stood there, the hand which finally placed gently on his shoulder was warm to the touch and so familiar. When he turned and looked into the bright blue eyes, he knew he had done the right thing. There was no other way.

That is what love does to you, it shines brightly like a star in the night and leaves you completely confused in the dark. But with the right partner, even the deepest darkness doesn't seem so impenetrable. 


End file.
